1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool, especially to a cutting tool in which pivots and pivot parts are assembled and disassembled quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer to Taiwanese Pat No. M312405, a latch for handle of pruning shear is revealed. The latch for handles of pruning shears includes a first handle, a second handle, a blade, a connecting arm and a locking member. A cutting board is disposed on an end of the first handle while the second handle is pivotally connected to the first handle. The blade is pivoted and fixed on the first handle and is corresponding to the cutting board. A locking projecting block is arranged at a rear end of the blade. The connecting arm is pivoted between the second handle and the rear end of the blade. The locking member is formed by a pivot part extended from an inner surface of a pull grip with a locking slot arranged at a front side thereof. The pivot part is disposed with at least one elastic piece. The pivot part is mounted and fixed in a slot on an inner side surface of the second handle so that the elastic piece is against an inner wall of the slot.
The above shear is a kind of lever suitable for cutting hard materials such as metal sheets, branches, etc. In order to increase the strength of the handle, the shears available now include handles made from metal such as aluminum alloy with an improved hardness and not easy to get damaged. After being used for a long period of time, the blade on the front end of the shears is usually damaged first and the whole shear is replaced by a new one. This is a kind of waste, not environmental friendly. Thus some manufacturers have designed the shears/scissors with replaceable blades. However, additional tools are required to replace the blade and components used for pivoting the blade have different sizes. It's time consuming and inconvenient for users to find out suitable tools and remove the blade.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a pivoting component easily assembled and disassembled without any additional tools. The pivoting component is a quick release device with multiple functions such as quick disassembling and positioning